Yesterday's Tomorrow
by singingtothewind
Summary: Just a little story, taking place right after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry and Ginny have a discussion...and well, you'll have to read the rest of the story to find out! Warning: Pretty fluffy! :D
1. A Nighttime Stroll

**Hi everyone, thank you for viewing this story! This chapter is just basically an intro chapter, Ginny doesn't actually come in until Chapter Two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, yadayadayada....**

* * *

**Yesterday's Tomorrow**

_Chapter One: A Nighttime Stroll_

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling as though he was still in the tent with Ron and Hermione, just starting another day looking for Horcruxes. Dazed, Harry put on his glasses, which sat on the top of his bedside table. He slowly sat up, his vision a bit foggy. As his eyes focused, Harry realized that he was in his old Gryffindor dormitory, where he had slept for six years. Suddenly, the events of yesterday (was it yesterday?) came flooding back into his mind like a movie on fast forward: meeting Neville in the Hog's Head, looking at Rowena Ravenclaw's statue, the Battle, dying, seeing Dumbledore, defeating Voldemort…yes, he remembered it _far_ too well.

Harry tried to fall back asleep, to escape from the memories, but couldn't. He turned this way and that, counted sheeps in his head…but nothing would work. Harry picked himself up from his bed, and decided to take a walk to clear his head. Ron was snoring soundly in his bed, muttering in his sleep. Dean was rolling onto his other side, while Seamus shrieked in his sleep.

Harry looked outside the window closest to him. It was nightfall. The sky was pitch black and full of stars. He looked down at the watch on his bedside table. It read 10:49. Harry wasn't sure what day it was, and wasn't particularly concerned. Harry put on his bathrobe, and silently tiptoed out of the dormitory, careful not to wake Ron, Dean and Seamus.

XXX

Harry descended into the Gryffindor common room. The fire was not burning, as it probably would have at this time of night. Harry suspected that the house elves who took care of the castle were probably asleep. The common room was a mess; food, cups, dishes, spilled liquids, pillows, lamps, newspapers, and books were all strewn across the floor. The sofas, armchairs, tables, and bookshelves were all toppled over. It seemed like there had been a party, one that must have happened while Harry, _miraculously_, was asleep. The Boy Who Lived looked up at the paintings, and saw that all of the people inside were asleep. Harry felt like he was the only person who was awake in the world.

_The entire castle must be asleep_, thought Harry.

Quietly, and feeling restless, he climbed through the portrait hole, and down the corridor.

Usually, if Harry had been out of his dormitory and in the school corridors at this time of night, Harry would have been severely punished by whoever had caught him. But now, everyone was sleeping, dreaming of tomorrow when peace and freedom from Voldemort would truly reign, not just in their dreams.

Harry stepped over quietly a number of students, parents, and residents of the wizarding settlement Hogsmeade, who had fallen asleep right there in the corridors. Of course, most of the corridors were in destruction because of the battle not too long ago. Harry suspected that many people had been too exhausted from the battle and the parties that ensued to return to their dormitories or go back home.

He reached the entrance hall, which was also in ruins. Chunks of the marble staircase were scattered all over the floor. Shards of glass, large and small, were scattered everywhere. The elegant rug was teared and had stains of blood. Dried wax from candles lay everywhere. The tapestries were in tatters. Pools, and more smears of blood covered the floor, where many people were sleeping. Harry, making sure to be silent, stepped around people, glass, and marble and tip-toed up to the front door. Harry tried to open it as quietly as possible. Achieving his task, he stepped out onto the stone steps leading to the school grounds.

XXX

Harry walked down the ruined steps and onto the blood-stained grass. A summer breeze filled the air, ruffling his hair. His bathrobe blew in the wind. Harry continued to walk. For what felt like hours (and probably was), he paced mindlessly across the grounds. He walked towards the Herbology class greenhouses (which now had missing pieces of glass in its roof), towards Hagrid's cabin, near the Whomping Willow (Harry quickly decided to turn back), the Quidditch pitch, and along the edges of the Forbidden Forest.

The Boy Who Lived didn't have any coherent thoughts as he walked around the grounds, replaying many of the night's events in his mind. Harry could not believe that these things had happened mere hours ago; it felt like they were weeks ago.

_It is amazing_, Harry thought, _how sleep and time can affect how a person feels about certain events._

He continued to reflect, now thinking back to the days when he was on the hunt for the Horcruxes with his two best friends since his first year at Hogwarts; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Since Harry was reflecting on all of these things, he didn't realize that he was nearing the lake. Only when someone called out his name did he realize where he was.

"Harry?...Harry!"

* * *

**Was it good? Please give me feedback! Wow...over a thousand of you have viewed this story and only 7 reviews. Thanks, guys. **

**The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the day after! STAY TUNED!**

**Preview: **

_**"Ginny?"**_

_**"It's just, I just...what's going on between us?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing. **_


	2. A Conversation In the Moonlight

**Hey everybody, I'm back! What a fast update that was! Okay, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yadayadayada, no one actually cares, yadayadayada....**

* * *

_Chapter Two: A Conversation In The Moonlight_

Harry jerked his attention away from his memories.

_Who else could possibly be up?_ Harry thought.

He turned his attention to a figure that was getting up from the edge of the lake. The person was walking swiftly over to him, a slight smile on their face. Soon, the figure came into focus. With a jolt in his heart, he realized that the person was Harry's ex-girlfriend, and also Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny neared him and her smile widened. Harry felt another jolt of his heart.

"Harry!" she said. Without warning, she hugged him. Harry blushed slightly, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. After a few moments, she removed herself from him, and looked up into his face.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" she asked him.

Harry didn't answer right away. He took in Ginny, like a baby would take in the first sunset it saw. Harry took in her fiery red hair, her bright, twinkling brown eyes, her freckles, her pale skin, her half-smile, her figure…

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine!" Harry said, coming back down to Earth. "Um, what are _you _doing up at this time of night?"

Ginny stared down at the ground for a second, then said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Harry said. "I…" but he couldn't continue.

Ginny nodded in understanding. She turned around to stare at the lake for a few moments. Then, she looked up into Harry's eyes.

"No one else is awake?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's just us, I think. Harry, can we…talk?" she asked him.

"Of course. Sure." With that, Harry and Ginny walked robotically towards a large tree near the shore of the lake, where they had spent many afternoons together as a couple only one year ago.

XXX

They sat down under the tree a few inches apart, both of their backs against the large trunk, legs out leisurely, and both facing the lake. The surface of the lake looked very beautiful tonight; the full moon was there, showering its rays onto the surface, making it look almost like an ice rink.

Harry tried to think of something to say to Ginny. Everything from the wizarding sport Quidditch, to food, to yesterday's events, to Ginny's family, it all flew through his mind, but none of the topics felt right to speak about. It wasn't the time, or the place.

And he just couldn't stop looking at her.

Thankfully, Ginny spoke first, turning her gaze away from the ground.

"I went to sleep at noon yesterday…_noon_! I was awake from seven in the morning yesterday until noon today. I _should_ feel exhausted, and I was, but now I'm just…not…When, when did you wake up yesterday, Harry?" she asked slightly uncomfortable.

It was an odd question, but Harry answered anyway. "Well, I'd been tossing and turning all night…so probably since three in the morning yesterday."

"Wow, you must feel exhausted!"

"I was…but now I'm just…restless."

She nodded, and leaned back a bit.. "Me too. I guess that's why we're both up!"

They both laughed.

An awkward silence ensued. Harry kept racking his brain for something to converse about, but he could find anything to talk about without it becoming too painful for the both of them.

Finally, he blurted out, "So, how many O.W.L.'s did you get?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow slightly, as if wondering why he would inquire about that of _all_ things.

"I did well...I got an Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding on mostly everything. I can't remember the grades exactly, it was so long ago that I looked at them."

"That's really good," Harry muttered. He couldn't believe he had brought this up.

She nodded. "Mum and dad were pleased. They want me to work in the Ministry, but, I'm just not sure."

"You've got a bit of time," said Harry.

Ginny picked up a blade of grass and twirled it between her fingers.

"I suppose. But I don't know what's going to happen now, after everything-" She stopped, realizing what she had said. She looked up at Harry, to make sure that he was alright.

He nodded, looking out at the lake. "Yes. Everything's a bit in shambles right now."

Ginny chuckled.

Another silence ensued, this one more painful than the last. Harry looked up at the stars, wondering dazedly when the sun would come up.

"Um, Harry?"

He turned away from the lake, and looked at Ginny. Her red hair was brighter in the moonlight.

"Ginny?"

"It's just, I just…what's going on between us?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing.

And so, the conversation was slowly, but surely, going downhill.

* * *

**So, how was it?! Good, bad?! **

**Okay, so you see that button below? Yeah, you know which one. You know what it's telling you to do?**

**REVIEW! Is it really that impossible? And don't think I haven't been seeing that a lot of you are viewing this story without reviewing o.O**

**Preview:**

**There'll be another time, _he thought. _**

**_But, there was _one _thing that had cheered up his spirits._**

_**Ginny hadn't let Harry let go of her hand as they had walked back to the castle. **_

**Kthanksbye!**


	3. A Lost Chance

****

**Hey everybody! What ANOTHER fast update that was! Okay, here's chapter three :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm.....**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**P.S. number two: Happy Saint Patrick's Day!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: A Lost Chance_

"What?" Harry asked.

He was dumbstruck. They had gone from friendly conversation to one that was certain to cause heartache. Harry understood immediately that Ginny wanted to talk about their relationship status. But, he had no answer to that question; he still liked her, _of course_, but how the two of them could ever _possibly_ get back together was another predicament.

"Harry, what's going on between us? You know what I mean," she added, half-smiling. Ginny bringing this subject up on her own accord made Harry fonder of her confidence.

"Er…" Harry said, at a loss for words.

"I, I don't mean to be a nuisance, Harry, but, I just want to know what'll happen now that you don't have to save the wizarding world anymore." Her eyes bored into his, waiting for his answer.

"So...you still like me, after what happened last year?" Harry was referring to when he had broken up with her at Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

Her eyes flickered, remembering the painful memory. "I still do, Harry. _A lot_. But…do you?"

"I…I don't want to sound mean or anything Ginny, but…is this really…the time? The battle was only a few hours ago, and we really haven't had much time to talk for months," he said, a little rudely. Or that was how it came off to be.

She looked down at the ground, then answered, "Well, actually, this is the _perfect_ time Harry. The press will want to meet with you later, along with everyone else…so this is the perfect time to talk. This is the only time you'll be alone for a while." She raised her eyebrows ever so lightly.

He had gotten her there.

Harry looked into her face, which took his breath away. "It's just…I don't know what-"

"Harry", she said, taking his hands into her own. They were warm, and soft. Harry melted at her touch. "Can we please talk now? I don't know when this chance will come up again. And I _know_ you want to talk with me about this too."

He took a deep breath. Of course he still liked Ginny; it had hurt him when he had had to break up with her. He had kissed her again, on his birthday. He had thought about her on rainy days when no Horcruxes were to be found. He just couldn't stop liking her. But after what had happened over the past year, starting a relationship again was the _last_ thing on his list to do.

"Er, I uh…I don't know. I really don't know what's going on between us…what'll happen later. I like you Ginny, a lot, but..it's not really the time, I think. I'm sorry." He turned to look at the moon, embarrassed.

She removed her hands from his almost immediately. "Oh. Well, I thought you were…I don't know either. I like you, Harry, you know I do, but…I guess this wasn't the right time to talk about this, after all."

Harry looked back into her face. Ginny was blushing slightly, staring at the grass. She picked up another blade, and twirled it between her fingers.

Another awkward silence ensued, this one the most painful of all. Harry didn't know what to say; Ginny had brought this up, without warning, without thinking. Although she was right that there probably wouldn't be much else time for them to talk about this, Harry _still_ wasn't sure this was the right time. Maybe when the press had calmed down, when things went into a normal pace, they could talk about it. He just wasn't sure they should now.

"Ginny, there _will_ be time to talk about this. I promise. But right now, I just don't think it was this."

She nodded, chuckling. She looked up from her blade of grass, and into his face.

"Sorry, I just…wanted to know."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Has this…been on your mind?"

Harry laughed internally; she had turned to face him, and the moonlight had shown on her face, revealing a blush.

"More than you could _possibly_ imagine."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…"

Harry moved a bit closer to her, and took her hand. She smiled, and put both hands in his. He rubbed them gently.

Then, Ginny yawned.

"You're tired?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Just a bit."

"We should probably head back anyway. It'll probably get colder."

A look in her eyes told Harry that she was disappointed. "Alright, then. I guess we should."

XXX

Still holding hands, they got up from the ground, leaning against the tree. They walked slowly back to the castle, not talking. Harry looked steadily ahead, focusing on just getting back to the castle. He couldn't bare to look at Ginny; he felt angry at himself for blowing it. Because...Ginny _was_ right; they probably wouldn't have a chance to talk, alone, for at least a few days.

But he just couldn't restart anything with Ginny. Not right away. It was too soon after the biggest moment in his life to do anything remotely normal as having a girlfriend. He was still slightly in shock.

"_Dracate Marundel_," spoke Ginny.

They had arrived back at the castle, stepping over people, debris, and food. Now, they were back at the Gryffindor dormitory, awaiting the Fat Lady to wake up. Harry said the password a little louder. The Fat Lady stirred, and opened one eye.

"What are you two doing out?" she asked angrily, putting her hands in front of her face.

"Nothing," Harry answered. Ginny yawned again, and put her head onto his shoulder.

"Lousy kids, don't know when to stop..." muttered the Fat Lady as the door opened. Harry supported Ginny as they walked through the portrait hole, holding her around the waist, and one of her arms around his shoulder.

They walked inside the common room, stepping over mor debris. Harry walked with Ginny towards the stairway to the girl's dormitories.

"Uh, Ginny, I can't get any farther than here," he said, remembering the time when he and Ron had tried to go into the dormitory to find Hermione, and ended up riding on a marble slide.

Just then, Harry felt his eyelids droop slightly, and yawned. Ten hours of sleep just wasn't enough.

"Oh, right. S-sorry," said Ginny, removing herself from Harry. She slouched, holding the wall for support as she walked up the stairs. "S-see you tomorrow, I g-guess."

"Right. See you tomorrow." Harry waved. Dhe looked back at him, smiling. Harry smiled back. She opened the door to the dormitory, then disappeared behind the door. Harry;s heart dropped slightly.

He then walked over to the stairs leading towards the boy's dormitories. He was still a little angry at himself for losing his chance with Ginny.

_There'll be another time_, He thought.

But, there was _one_ thing that cheered up his spirits.

Ginny hadn't let Harry let go of her hand as they walked back to the castle.

* * *

**Eh, sorry for the sad/lousy ending for some of you. I was going to make Harry and Ginny just get back together then and there, but it felt a little unrealistic, considering what time of night it was, lack of sleep, what had just happened with Harry, and so on. Sorry :( But they WILL get back together; probably in the next chapter. BTW, there's probably going to be only two more chapters. Just a short little fanfic :)**

**Now that you are done reading, you know what the last thing you need to do is?**

**REVIEW!**

**Preview:**

_**"And...you wanted to get back together with me. You wanted me to ask you out again."**_

**_She banged her hands against her temples. _"Yes!"**

**Kthanksbye!**


	4. The Dingbat and the Redhead

**Hey guys. Sorry for the relatively long update, I've been a little busy over the past few days. But, I'm making it up by giving you a much longer chapter! And also, this was supposed to be the second-to-last chapter, but now this is the third-to-last. _WOOHOO!_**

**Disclaimer: You _know_ I don't own Harry Potter. Seriously, I don't.**

**Here's chapter four!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: The Dingbat and the Red-head_

"You're welcome. No, thank _you_."

Harry shook the interviewer and photogtapher's hand one last time. Then, he led them out of Professor McGonagall's office, smiling. As soon as they had left, he took a deep breath, and brushed his hands through his hair.

Harry had suffered the agony of doing interviews with the press for just over a week now. He had had no time to himself, taking interview after interview. The only time he had to himself was when he slept. He hadn't even had time to talk to Ron and Hermione over the past few days.

Someone knocked on the door. Harry groaned internally, thinking that the interviewer had forgotten something to ask him. He turned the knob, and opened the door.

"Hello, Potter."

Professor McGonagall smiled at him as she stood in the doorway. "Are you done with my office?"

Harry nodded. "Er, yeah. The people from Witch Weekly just left. Thanks."

"Good. Potter, I would love to stay and chat, but I have some work to get done. And, if you don't have any more interviews after this one, Ron and Hermione asked me tell you they wanted to talk with you in the Gryffindor common room."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you for letting me know, Professor McGonagall. I'll just leave, I guess…"

McGonagall held the door as he walked out. "And Potter, if you have more interviews tomorrow, they will have to take place somewhere else. I have a few things to get in order."

"No problem. I'll just use the library again."

McGonagall half-smiled. "Go off now."

Harry nodded, then walked off towards the Gryffindor common room.

XXX

Harry stepped through the portrait hole. It was quiet; only a few second years and an older girl were there. He walked towards one of the three-seater tables, and sat down at a chair. He checked the clock; it was five o'clock. Harry couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh, Harry!"

He turned, looking around the room. He found the older girl, sitting at an armchair by the window. She waved.

Harry almost fell out of his seat.

It was Ginny.

XXX

Ginny smiled, and began to walk over to him. She flung a few strands of her hair over her shoulder. His heart leapt.

"Ginny," he said, looking up at her. He couldn't help smiling.

She sat down at the chair opposite him, and gazed into his eyes.

"How long has it been since we last talked? A week?" she asked.

"Er, I think just about that," he said. Not only had he had no time to talk with Ron and Hermione, he hadn't had a chance to talk with Ginny. He had missed her over the week, saddened by his incapability to have some time with her.

"Have you talked with Ron or Hermione?" she asked casually.

He shook his head. "No. The press have been taking up most of my time. I was actually supposed to meet them here."

Her eyes flickered. "Oh. I thought I saw them walking towards the Great Hall."

"They're having dinner already?" he asked. How could Ron and Hermione not come back to the common room to see him?

"They've been serving it early this week, Harry. But I…guess you missed it."

He shrugged. "I guess so."

She nodded her head, looking him straight in the face. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I could walk with you there, if you want. I was just going to head down, actually."

Harry grinned. "Er, okay. I guess we can all have dinner together?"

Ginny grinned back. "Sounds like a plan."

They both got up from the table, and began walking towards the portrait hole. It swung open, and she walked through first.

_I wonder how this will turn out_, Harry thought.

XXX

"So, how were the interviews?" Ginny asked, leading the way down the stairs.

Harry groaned. "Dull; they all asked the same questions, day after day. And I'm booked for the next two weeks."

Ginny chuckled. "Who interviewed you today?"

Harry grinned sarcastically. "Witch Weekly."

She brushed her hands through her hair, grinning. "You must've loved _that_."

He turned to her. "Oh, of _course_ I did," he said sarcastically.

She snorted. It was so easy to talk with her now, unlike a week ago.

"Who's interviewing you tomorrow?"

"Er, The Quibbler, and then I have another interview with the Daily Prophet. An editorial, I think."

Ginny looked solemnly at him. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "At least I'll have more time with Ron and Hermione…and you," he added hastily.

She blushed faintly. "That's nice to hear."

Harry pushed open a door, and waited for her to walk through. He felt a little queasy, annoyed at how bad he was at being a gentleman.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They became silent, only the sound of there feet gliding across the floor. Harry went through a list of things to say, each worse than the next. Thankfully, a few people waved at Harry, taking his mind off of his thoughts. Later, one elderly wizard took him into a bear hug, thanking him for "slaying the evil Lord." Ginny chuckled silently.

"And who is this lovely lady?" the man asked, gesturing to her.

Ginny smiled. "Ginny, sir. And you?"

"Easton. Are you Mr. Potter's girlfriend?"

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. Her eyes betrayed nothing. She opened her mouth again, saying "I'm a friend, yes."

Easton shook her hand. "Wonderful to meet you…Jenny, eh?"

"Ginny."

"Right, right of course! And thank you again, Mr. Potter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what else to say."

"No problem, sir. It's nice to meet you too."

The man shook his hand again. "I hope to meet you again, sometime soon. The Chosen One! Oh, they'll be talking about you for ages! Bye-bye, Harry Potter!"

Easton began walking the other way. Harry waved again, saying, "Bye, sir! I hope to see you again soon!"

Ginny waved. "Goodbye! Well, that man seems to like you, Harry."

He looked at her, about to speak. She was watching him steadily, looking straight into his green eyes. He drowned in her beautiful brown eyes.

Her forehead creased. "Er, Harry?"

He shook his head, floating back to the ground. "Yes?"

"Nothing, you just looked like you were a million miles away."

They turned a corner, getting closer and closer to the Great Hall. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About me?"

"No…I mean, yes." Harry couldn't say no to her when she was looking at him like that.

Ginny sighed. "I can't believe that man asked you if I was your girlfriend."

"Uh, yeah. It was weird."

"I wasn't really sure what to answer at first." She kept looking straight ahead indifferently.

What was she playing at?

Harry opened his mouth slowly. "Really?"

She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Mhmm."

They had reached the doors of the Great Hall. People were filing in and out, staring at Harry for a few seconds before leaving or entering. Some people also said "Hi" to Ginny.

"Do you see Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her, looking in at the Gryffindor table.

"No."

Hary began to walk towards the door, but Ginny grabbed his hand, pulling him to the left. Her hand was soft. "Let's keep walking."

"Ginny, we can just talk about it in the Great Ha-"

"No we can't."

She kept pulling him along. After a moment or two, Harry had wrestled out of her grip, not moving an inch. They were a bit farther down the corridor, but still in naked-eye range of the Great Hall.

"Ginny, I'm not going any farther. What do you want?"

Ginny turned around, staring daggers at him. Her eyes glowed with silent fury. A ray of sunlight shown on her, making her red hair glow.

"Oh, you _dingbat_, Harry!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Er, and why am I such a dingbat?"

She stepped closer to him. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, the perfume on her neck, the smell of the Burrow on her clothes…

"You really _are_ a dingbat," she said, raising her eyebrows, and smiling a bit in astonishment.

"_What?_"

She spoke with a silent fury, containing her anger. "I've practically been flirting with you, talking with you, trying to feel you out. I've been trying to get a response out of you. And you just don't get it! Harry, I've waited a week, giving you some time. No, longer than a week! This is the first time we've talked in a while."

"Er..." He said. But she kept staring at him, trying to make him realize something.

It was suddenly dawning on him. She was right; he _was_ a dingbat. He could take down the most powerful, evil wizard on the planet…but he couldn't talk to a girl.

"And...you wanted to get back together with me. You wanted me to ask you out again."

She banged her hands against her temples. "_Yes!_"

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, somewhere in the middle? Sorry if Ginny and even Harry seem out-of-character; it'll _aaall_ be explained in the next chapter. Also, we haven't _reallyreally_ seen _that_ many romance scenes in the books...so yeah.**

**Now, you know what you have to do? Come on, you know.**

**_REVIEW!_ Don't think I haven't been seeing that hundreds of you have been reading without reviewing! Seriously, I'd like at least 3 more reviews before I put up the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

**_She put her forehead against his, sighing. "So, we _are _back together again?"_**

**_He nodded, then kissed her on the cheek. "Of course, you _dingbat_."_**

**_She laughed. "Oh _please_."_**

**_XD_**

**XD**


	5. After A Year

**Hey guys. Sorry for the really long update. I'm really, really sorry. I've been a bit busy, so I didn't have time to update. **

**Here is chapter five. This is THE chapter, the one where-well, I don't want to give it away :D Oh wait, I kind of already did...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, bb. **

* * *

_Chapter Five: After A Year..._

Harry looked down at his feet, blushing.

"Er…" He looked back up at her. Ginny was staring at him, her expression softening slightly.

"We should talk about this," he said, gesturing ahead to a small alcove.

She nodded, still mad. "Alright." She answered.

They began to walk, and Harry's feet felt like led. He was having a strange mixture of emotions running through him; he felt stupid for not realizing that Ginny wanted to talk about the state of their relationship, mad at himself for not making a move, helplessly falling for Ginny, and ashamed that he wasn't ready to get back together with Ginny. Harry couldn't believe that he had gone from fighting for his life to fighting against his emotions.

They reached the alcove. Ginny sat down first, and Harry sat next, opposite her. She was looking out at the hallway, her face a mask.

Harry gulped. "Okay, so…"

Ginny wouldn't turn to look at him; she kept looking at the hallway.

"Ginny…"

She sighed, and finally turned to look at him. "What?"

"We…we should talk."

"That's what I've wanted to happen for a week."

"Well, now we are, and you're just looking at the people walking by."

"Because I'm _angry_ at you."

"Ginny, why does this matter to you so much all of a sudden? You_ never_ used to act like this!"

Almost immediately, Harry wished he hadn't said that. It had made him sound as if he didn't care for her. He had also sounded immature and angry. And the truth was, deep down, he cared about their relationship too.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Maybe you're right," Ginny said, turning towards him more, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I really _didn't_ use to act like this around you when we were-"

"I still shouldn't have said it-"

She reached over and took his hand. "But Harry, just think of what it's like being in _my _position, for just one second. This whole year has been a_ nightmare, _a complete and utter _nightmare_. Everyday, I worried about if Voldemort had killed my brother," she flinched, "my friend…and you. And everyone else around me was worrying about you three too. On top of that I had Death Eaters teaching classes, people going missing, me, Neville, and Luna restarting the D.A., getting in trouble constantly, worrying about if my family had been captured…it's enough to make a person go_ bonkers_."

Ginny took a deep breath, done talking. She had a look of fear in her eyes, as if she were remembering what it had been like. And Harry began to understand fully what she had had to go through; granted, it wasn't as bad as what _he_ had had to go through, but it was still positively miserable.

"I…guess I didn't think about that."

She laughed, and looked back down again. Ginny opened her mouth, about to speak again.

"And now, you're back Harry; and you're alright. Ron's alright; Hermione's alright! And…I really did miss you."

Harry looked down at her face, one that was now slightly happier than before.

"I missed you too, Ginny; a _lot_." He squeezed her hand.

They sat in silence for a few moments. All they could do was hold each other's hand. People passed by, looked at them for a few seconds, then walked on; Harry guessed it was amusing to see the Chosen One with a girl.

Ginny sighed, and turned to look at Harry. She had a far-off look in her eyes. She began where she had left off, as if there had been no gap-filled silence. "And now that you're here, I just thought last week…that you wanted a bit of…normalcy, I guess. So, I just wanted to know if you still liked me."

"I never stopped liking you, Ginny."

It was true; he hadn't. Through all the days of looking for Horcruxes and hiding from Voldemort, he had still liked Ginny, even if she hadn't been the first thing to think about in the morning. He had missed the feel of her lips on his, the sound of her laugh in his ear, the feel of her red hair in his hand, the feel of her waist as they kissed or danced, the conversations they had had…

She shook her head. "Me neither." She turned to face him better, and looked up into his green, green eyes.

Without second thought, without hesitation, without thought to her reaction, Harry leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She seemed startled for a second, but then she began to kiss him back. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and he put one hand on her waist and one in her hair. They leaned in closer to each other, turning their heads this way and that to deepen the kiss. Harry could only see Ginny and feel only Ginny. If there were people walking around in the corridor, he wouldn't have noticed.

Finally, they broke apart, their breathing heavy and ragged. Harry looked down, blushing furiously.

Ginny spoke first. "That was, um…u-unexpected."

Harry tried to laugh, but discarded it as soon as he heard himself gasping like an old man. "Yeah, you c-c-could say that."

She rested her head against the wall, still breathing heavily. She looked into Harry's eyes.

"But, it was…"

"Amazing?"

"Exactly!"

They both laughed silently. For a few more moments, they sat apart, gathering their breath.

"So…" began Harry.

Ginny looked at him, and said, "So…I guess this means-"

Harry leaned in again to kiss her. She immediately responded. Her lips were soft and plush, and it felt so _right_ to be with her right now…

They broke apart sooner than they had before, and hugged each other silently.

"Are we…?"

"Yes."

"After…how long has it been?"

"About a year, I think."

Ginny laughed. She put her forehead against his, sighing. "So we _are_ back together again?

"Yes."

"No hesitations?"

He rolled his eyes, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Of course not, you _dingbat_."

She laughed. "Oh_ please_."

XXX

They held each other for a few more minutes. Harry soon became aware of people openly staring at them. But he, surprisingly, didn't care much; they could stare all they wanted.

A ray of sunlight flew onto Ginny's hair, making it glow.

"Er, Ginny, um, I don't want to ruin the moment, but…Ron and Hermione-"

"Oh right; they're probably mad at us by now."

They separated, and began to stand up. They took each other's hand, and walked back towards the Great Hall. Some people wolf-whistled.

The couple couldn't help beaming at each other as they walked, glad that their relationship had started up again after a year. There had been no other guy in Ginny's life, and no other girl in Harry's. There was a newfound connection between them, one that was stronger than before. After the many months apart, it had made them bond even closer together in this moment.

After so long being apart, they were finally in each other's arms. They had waited (and deserved) this moment for the longest time.

_Nothing can ruin this_, thought Harry.

* * *

**So...how was it? Was the fluff satisfying? Not satisifying? Too short? Too OOC? You know how I can know your opinion?**

**By you _REVIEWING!_ **

**Okay, so this is _technically _the last chapter. The next/last chapter is an epilogue, in which...well, I don't want to give it away ;)**

**Preview (Ah hell, I'll kind of give it away :D) :**

_**"Is it really necessary to kiss in front of us, at the table?" hissed Ron. He leaned in to get another pork chop. **_

_**"Oh don't be such a nag Ronald, they just got back together!" said Hermione, winking at Ginny and Harry. **__**The couple leaned in to kiss again, and Hermione and Luna beamed. **_

_**"Oh bloody hell, I'm eating!" said Ron. **_


	6. Epilogue: Oh, Bloody Hell!

**After approximately three weeks, this story is finally concluded. Ah man, I had _so _much fun writing this. It was great. Btw, get ready for another short chapter :D**

**Just on a side note, I know I wrote on the previous Author's note asking if the chapter was too short along with other things...sorry if you felt that way! I thought it was _just _right. And anyway, this story was supposed to only be a little more than a drabble...but I ended up making it a short story. My fault. Sorry to everybody who commented on that! **

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou to _everyone_ who reviewed; I really appreciate it! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_Epilogue: Oh, Bloody Hell!_

"So, you two are back together, then?" asked Ron, eyeing the two of them. He bit into a piece of chicken.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, eating dinner. That happened to be the table with the least amount of people in it, which was fitting for them. Harry and Ginny had walked into the Great Hall at around six o'clock to thunderous applause. Some people delayed Harry by hugging him and thanking him for his, "Saving the Wizarding world", but he had taken it in stride, used to the attention.

Then, Harry and Ginny had walked hand in hand to where Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were sitting. Ron and Hermione were a bit mad at Harry for not coming to dinner sooner, but he did remind them that they _were_ supposed to have met him in the Gryffindor common room, not at the Great Hall. It had delayed him, he reasoned. The three of them hugged. And then, Ginny and Harry had sat down and immediately grabbed each other's hand. Ron had looked at them, his brow quivering.

"Well, yes, if you'd like to know," said Harry, putting some potatoes onto his plate.

Ron's eyes widened. "W-when exactly did this-"

"About fifteen minutes ago, right, Harry?" said Ginny, smiling at him.

"Erm, I think so."

Ron's mouth gaped open, showing un-chewed chicken in his mouth. "But, you, how-"

"Oh _Ronald_," said Hermione, patting him on the hand, "Just let them be."

"That's great," commented Neville. The couple smiled and blushed.

"Be careful of these little things called Roashes, they feast on new couples," said Luna, holding her fork, which was dripping with apple-y goo, to her mouth.

"Um, thanks Luna," said Harry.

Ron swallowed. "I think this is happening a bit fast…d-don't you think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron."

Ginny looked sideways at Harry, chewing on some carrots. She rested her head on his shoulder. Harry sighed, happy.

Ron put his napkin down. "Oh, _bloody hell_-"

Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny, smiling at them. "Just ignore him, I think he's a little jealous," she whispered.

"Jealous of Harry being with my sister? That isn't funny, Hermione!"

"Oh _Ronald_," said Ginny sarcastically, mimicking Hermione. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I think you two make a great couple," said Neville.

Ginny and Harry laughed. "Thanks Neville," they said in unison.

They were still holding hands. Ginny's hair brushed across Harry's chin.

"Still, be careful of those Roashes," said Luna, staring at them.

"We will be, don't worry Luna," said Ginny, turning her face to look at Harry. They looked at each other for a few more seconds, grinning at each other. Anyone could see the joy on their faces.

Ron muttered something incoherently. The couple ignored him, lost in each other's eyes. Harry leaned down, and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed back, almost smiling. Hermione, Luna, and Neville beamed.

The couple separated, smiling at each other again.

"Oh, I wonder what my mum'll say about this!" Ginny laughed. Harry pulled her closer to him, completely ignoring the food, his friends, and the rest of the Hall; he only looked and cared for Ginny.

"I think she'll be okay with it," he said, dipping his head down to kiss her again. She kissed him back, putting her hands around his neck. Neville wolf-whistled, and Luna and Hermione giggled.

Ron dropped his pork chop onto his plate, and looked away from the blissful couple.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm _eating_!"

**~The End~**

* * *

**Bye, guys! Ah, I'm gonna cry! Okay, maybe I won't. Anyway, thank you all again. I'm not gonna ask for reviews, you know the drill :D**

**Oh, and btw, you might be seeing me around the Harry Potter fanfic section in the future ;)**


End file.
